Soldier Z Vol 1 Book 1 KameKaio Warrior
by Shikai10
Summary: *COMPLETE!* Miyugen a Saiyajin warrior has come to the earth seeking the training of the one called Kakarot. With his training complete, Miyugen sets off to challenge the many warriors of the Galaxy, but ends up in Crystal Tokyo. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Soldier Z Volume 1 Book 1

Kame-Kaio Warrior

Disclaimer: the respective authors lawfully own all Characters and Concepts mentioned throughout. Miyugen is the original Character of mine and is owned by myself, Tyrone Mouzone Mittelstadt.

Chapter 1

Miyugen

I awoke from my slumber as my computer spray mist into my space pods cockpit. The calm computer voice of my ships intercom announced, "We are now through earth's atmosphere. Commencing scan for highest power source." I'd heard much about a strong warrior who was able to defeat the all-powerful Freiza in battle. This man had to be no ordinary person. He wasn't he was Kakarot a third class Saiyajin soldier who had surpassed his rating limit. He was of the same blood as I. That of the Saiyajin.

            I had to meet this saiyajin. He it was rumored to be was able to turn Super Saiyajin! A totally mind blowing achievement for any Saiyajin fighter. It was only in legends that you would hear of a super saiyajin. As his saiyajin "brother" I had to find Kakarot and train under him. I needed that same power to continue in my personal quest of reaching my most powerful limit as a intergalactic challenger. Over a course of several years, I'd brought my skills to different planets facing off against only the strongest, sometimes winning effortlessly, other times utter defeat.

             I had left my home planet to become the strongest I could be. I had to stretch to my maximum limit.

  " Strongest Power Source found." The computer announced, "Auto Tracking."

The space pod juked to it's left. Finally I would meet the galaxy's strongest. 

            One Hundred ten thousand? That was it? This could not be the power level of a super saiyajin. It was so…low. But sure enough, there it was on my computers monitor. This was the highest power source on the entire earth.

  "Okay, maybe he's not here anymore," I thought out loud. I punched in the scanners recalibration code but still the strongest level was 110,000.

* Do I really want to train under this guy? * I thought, * I could probably train him! *

          This wasn't Kakarot I decided; it was just the closest strongest power. Nothing like a good ol' fight at your pit Stop. I allowed my ship to continue it's way to the power source. I'd arrive, get out and challenge my new "friend". Someone with a power level this high was definitely a fighter no doubt and would readily accept my challenge. 110,000 was enough to give me some difficulty but not much.

          My ship descended slowly on autopilot to the ground, in the middle of what looked like a wilderness. I fit my scouter snuggly to my face. This Scouter served as my personal power level scanner. A smaller version of my crafts motherboard scanner. The door to the cockpit of my titanium alloy ship slowly began to open. Once open, I stood out of my ball shaped craft and looked around. I was dressed in a traditional Saiyajin soldier uniform, with armored chest plate, shoulder guards and for a more personal touch armored wrist gauntlets. Underneath I wore a long sleeved green full body work out suit. My hair was black and straight up in a cone shaped manner with only two shorter flicks of hair of to the right side of my head. I was a Saiyajin, and prepared for battle. I switched on the scouter set along the left side of my face. I set it for maximum scan. The scouter immediately picked up a high power level and bleeped like crazy! The location indicator displayed to me the position of my opponent…ABOVE!! Reacting without so much as a thought I jumped to the side. I heard behind me a thud. I quickly turned around. My opponent was no man from earth all right.  He was green skinned with arm scales and two antennae protruding from his forehead. I knew what he was a namekian from the planet Namek.

  " Nice try Namek," I said smirking," If I hadn't readied my scouter in time you might've had a good clean kill!"

          The namek gritted his teeth and growled, "What are you doing here Saiyajin. There's not supposed to be anymore of you!" The namek sweated; obviously his level had been so moderately high because of his training out here by himself. But, what the namek said was true. There should be no more Saiyajins. After leaving my home planet Bejeeta to engage in intergalactic challenging, the planet had been destroyed by Freiza, the most feared warrior of them all. But Freiza had been defeated, forever.

  "I'm here to discuss business with Kakarot." I replied, "Why is none of your concern!"

          The Namek gritted his teeth and screamed, "I know why you're here! You're like the rest of the Saiyajin! You want to convert Goku and take over our planet!"

  "What?!  Who's …Goku?" I asked.

  "Don't think you're gonna just waltz in on earth and take over! I'll stop you right here and now!"

  "……? Feel free. No one is stopping you!"

          A silence passed over us. It was only interrupted by the wind blowing. My Saiyajin tail which was wrapped around my body clung to my swords sheath, which holstered my "chi blade" ready to use at anytime. My tail twitched with anticipation.

  "RAAARGH!" The namek yelled. He charged toward me and thrust out a punch. The namekians limbs were able to split, replicate and stretch and his arm extended out toward me from about 12 feet away. I easily dodged his extended limb, but immediately had to dodge again as the namek stretched out a kick.

          I jumped up flipping forward and over the namek, I landed on the balls of my feet then quickly swung around for a sweep kick, but the namekian jumped. His arm and leg returned to normal length as he rose in the air. His right arm bulged and he thrust out of his hand an astonishing yellow-red flame beam of energy. I reached inside myself to find my chi speed. To normal sight I would have disappeared. I made my way behind the namek and "reappeared." The beam smashed into the ground spewing debris and dust all over.

          I attacked with a kick, the namek was fast and was already prepared. He blocked. Using minimal energy to stay afloat in the sky, the namek and I began to throw repetitive punches and kicks at each other. I blocked him and he blocked me, and all of a sudden those special limbs of his curved around one of my blocks, knocking me square to my cheek. The hit was powerful and sent me flying through the sky. The Namek flew after pulling back for a follow up punch. Quickly I gather chi energy, sending it to my right hand. "Ya!" I shouted and released a flame ball into his chest.

  "Urrgh!" The Namek groaned as his clothing became engulfed in flame. I regained my flying ability and waited for the namek to recover.

  "If you know of a Kakarot then you might as well lead me to him I don't want to be forced to kill you. I'm not here to destroy this planet!"

 "I don't believe you!" The Namek clenched his fist, "Now take this!!!" He flew towards me at great speed. I "speed cloaked and ran behind him. Reappearing several feet away. The namek curved around and returned for another attack. I stanced myself and prepared to strike out with a lightning quick kick. The namek closed in picking up speed, ready for his attack.

 * Closer, Closer * I thought.  I brought my leg up for my attack aiming for the namek's face when suddenly my kick meets resistance, followed by a shout, "STOP!"

        A man stood between my kick and the namek's punch. The man had on an orange suit and his hair was spiked. His wrist had stopped my foot and the Namek's punch. With so much strength that neither my kick of the namek's punch seemed to budge the man's guard. I return to a standing position afloat in the air. I looked at the man amazed someone could have the guts and strength to break in to a fight like that. He floated next to the namek.

  "Piccolo, who is this guy and what does he want?"

  "He's here to take over the planet, Goku. And he's here to get rid of you!" Piccolo the namek answered.

  "So you're Goku. Why would I have any interest in you!" I said. I pushed a button on my scanner to check his power reading. I couldn't contain my laughter and it reflected in my voice.

  "I can't believe it! Your power level is only 750!" I stifled more laughter. "Okay kiddies, listen to me. I have no quarrel with you. I just need to find a Saiyajin fighter. Kakarot! Don't force me to destroy you in the process!" A sharp pain stung in my side. I was flung to the side as my ribs felt the impact through my armor. I stopped myself from flying any further. I looked up to where Piccolo and that guy Goku were standing. Goku had his fist clenched and piccolo stood arms crossed. Neither of them had seemed to move! I moved my hand to my right side. I felt a crevice. The hit had cracked my armor!!

        Then I heard a voice and all to familiar voice, " You'd be a fool to try and take on Kakarot Miyugen!"

I whipped around to see my attacker. No one other than Vegeta.

  "Huh? What!? Vegeta what are you doing here? Why'd you go and do that!" I said raising a fist.

  "Surprised to see me cousin?" Vegeta answered. He had shed his saiyajin armor but still wore an armored vest. His hair like mine was combed up and back in a cone style, and he had a big smile on his face. Vegeta was my blood cousin from Bejeeta. He had "trained" me in my younger years before I'd left the planet.

  "Why wasn't your guard up?! What did I teach you!!" Vegeta yelled.

My scouter had registered his power level at 3000. Even though I was highly superior to his level, I shrunk back at the tone of his voice.

  "Look at you Miyugen. What a weakling. You could never take on Kakarot!" Vegeta nodded to Goku. I looked up at Goku who showed me no signs of acknowledgement.

  "He's Kakarot. He 's reformed to earth like ways, shedding his saiyajin born name and now goes by Goku"

        I looked for the tail on this guy. None but his hair was spiky and plentiful and shaped with large spikes.

  "His power level is only 750!" I said.

  "You are a fool!  You put your trust in the scouter! Pathetic!"

  "I am not Vegeta! Your Level is only 3000, I could crush you!"

  "You want to try me?"

  "Huh…? I don't want to fight cousin."

  "What's the matter Miyugen? Still Afraid?"

  "I am not afraid! I just have business with Kakarot!"

  "Yes, I'm sure you do. Well it looks as if I'm going to have to teach you why you shouldn't always believe you scouter! Take a look at your scouter. Watch carefully!"

  "I don't want to fight!" I said sweat beading on my fore head. Nervousness struck me, my mind rewinded to the past… A younger Vegeta, but older than me was pulverizing me in his intense training methods; I could feel the pain as my body was engulfed by energy.

        I snapped back to the present.

        Here he was again, my past mentor who tried to turn me into a cold-blooded killer, by torturing and beating me like nothing. I allowed myself to release energy slowly; I began to sink down to the ground below. I landed softly on the ground. Vegeta was about 20 yards away. He glared at me.

  "I will not lose to you," I said, mustering as much confidence into my words as possible.

  " What are you two doing?" Goku asked.

        Vegeta coked his head to the side in order to look up at Kakarot. Then with lots of malice said," Stay out of this Kakarot this is family business!"

        I looked to goku and my scouter now registered his power level now at 800,000!

  "What!? His power level increased!" I shouted, and well over my level I might add. "How…?"

  "I can do that too!" Vegeta said sort of distant it seemed as now my scouter indicated a slow decreasing of energy in goku.

        I turned to face Vegeta,"It has to be broken. That's impossible to raise and lower energy levels like that!"

        Vegeta took a couple of steps forward, " oh but it is allow me to demonstrate!"

  "Oh, great." I groaned, " A demonstration. That meant I was about to die."

  " Alright then cousin." I readied myself by posing in my fighting stance, feet spread apart, back one slightly on a pivot backward, clenched fist near my hip. My left arm forward and bent. My fingers together tightly with my palm slightly forward, my weight shifted to the back, " I'm ready!"

        Vegeta chuckled. Not even bothering to get in to a fighting stance. He just stood there with his arms crossed laughing at me!

        Anger built inside me. I clenched my fist tighter.

  "Let's begin!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Goku 

            So, this was how the Saiyajin's had family reunions. Haven't seen each other in years and when they are together again, the beat each other to a pulp. That's exactly what happened when my saiyajin brother Raditz came for a "visit" he tried to get me to destroy earth or get killed by him. Luckily Piccolo and I were able to give Raditz a nice warm "no thank you" and send him on his way. Now I seemed to be reliving the experience all over again, but this time it was Vegeta who was about to beat to a pulp his cousin Miyugen who had arrived less than 15 minutes ago. The difference was, I could sense no wrong intention in Miyugen as Piccolo presumed. And the boy Miyugen was very young, I could not guess him to be older than seventeen, but his power level was shocking! I could sense a rating vaguely around 425,000! So I decided to up me level to shake him up a bit.

  "Here they go!" Piccolo said in a monotone, his eyes intent on the other two warriors his arms crossed and his facial expression a grim line.

  "He's strong." I said. He was not stronger than Vegeta who like me had also reached Super Saiyajin level, but Vegeta who was arrogant and cocky when fighting was greatly under estimating this boy, his cousin. A gust of wind blew throwing dust into the air as the two combatants glared at each other. Vegeta suddenly speed cloaked, returned behind Miyugen his hand filled with fire energy. He let it loose into Miyugen's chest just as he was able to turn around.

            Miyugen's body flew through the air crashing to the ground and digging a deep trench in the ground. His Saiyajin chest guard had resisted the flame ball and did not burn. From the momentum Miyugen rolled backward placing his hands behind his head and flipped up landing back on his feet in back of the trench prepared once again as If the attack hadn't even phased him.

            Vegeta stared at Miyugen as if…amazed. His dumbfounded look quickly returned to the lop-sided grin as Vegeta sarcastically complemented Miyugen.

 Miyugen's eyes narrowed, "I'll show you!!" He charged at Vegeta and swung a punch, which Vegeta dodged with his head. "Aaaargh!" Miyugen frustratedly screamed throwing hook and straight punches to Vegeta which he dodged with ease. He swung hard low, but Vegeta was gone.

            Miyugen twisted and turned his head, "Where'd you go Vegeta!? Don't hide from me, fight like a man!" He looked around some more then suddenly jumped up spinning around with a kick as if to hit an invisible enemy behind him. Well, the attack rang loud and true as Vegeta reappeared behind Miyugen ready for an attack of his own, but became the receiving end of Miyugen's spin kick.

  "Urrgh!" Vegeta groaned, his feet lifted off the ground and he started to flip backward and on to his face but regained his flying ability to aid him in a full rotation back on to his feet. "You hit me!?" Vegeta screamed. He placed a hand to his jaw to see if it was okay. Out came a bloody tooth.

  "Uh-oh, now I've gone and done it!" Miyugen said cowering. Then he suddenly went 360 and regained his composer," Serves you right!"

            Vegeta glared at Miyugen, fury blinding him so much that the glare became crazed. 

  "You think your tough stuff don't you?" With out leaving any room for Miyugen to reply, Vegeta shot up like a rocket into the sky blazing in a pale white-blue flame.

  "Well tough stuff take THIS!!!" Some blood and saliva spewed from Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta mangled his fingers chi energy began to gather. He clenched his fist setting the energy at the amount that he wanted. He thrust   his hand forward unleashing a beam of white-blue energy. It streaked downward from the sky to where Miyugen stood still with terror! The beam was going to hit him!

            Piccolo let out a nervous grunt," That won't stop him!"

            Before the beam closed over Miyugen's body, I saw him smirk and clench his fist at his sides. At the point of the beam that should have smashed into the ground, its energy began to split in half with another energy slicing through it. Miyugen was in the midst of that energy.

  "Yaargh!" Miyugen shouted as his body covered in chi flame cut through the beam straight up towards Vegeta.

            From Vegeta's Point of View he wasn't able to see what was happening because he continued to fire his energy beam. But his body language told me good ol' Vegeta knew something was up. Vegeta cut off the energy and swayed to the side just in the nick of time, for Miyugen's body to pass through the beam screaming past Vegeta so close, he might've singed some hair. Miyugen rose to greater heights then turned around to find millions of energy blast closing in on him.

            Vegeta waved his arms back and forth spewing from them incredible amounts of chi-blast into the sky. None of the shots were actually aimed rather they were thrown all over at random in hopes of scoring a hit.

            To my amazement, Miyugen began to evade the murderous onslaught of energy by dipping and dodging at incredible speed. But you could never dodge forever.

            Vegeta upped the speed of his firing, Miyugen continued to dodge, but then by shear luck he was struck to his right shoulder. Even so, the clip to the shoulder was powerful enough to flip Miyugen over backwards, howling in pain. He flipped at least twice and began to fall from the sky before he managed control over his flying ability still up and over Vegeta.

            Piccolo and I exchanged looks. Both of us were very impressed with Miyugen's performance. But we hadn't seen anything yet, compared to what was about to happen next…      


	3. chapter III

Chapter III

MIYUGEN 

            The pain in my right shoulder was excruciating. My armored shoulder guard was intensely hot, and I think I could smell some of my own burnt flesh under my work out suit, which had melted, to my arm. I groaned in pain, but with determination. Too long I had been afraid of my cousin Vegeta. I would no longer accept this fear and would face him even to the death. I didn't want to kill him, but I had no idea what he would do with me. Whatever is was I wouldn't back down. Not from him. He'd abused me and made me feel like crap. I wouldn't fall to him. Not now. I had to prove to him what I had learned and show him he that he isn't everything he thinks he is.

            I gripped my arm but had to pull away as my arm was still incredibly hot, hot enough to blister my hand. I clenched it.

  "What's wrong cousin?" Vegeta began in mock pity, "Did I hurt you?… WELL TAKE IT YA WIMP!!!"

  "I'm no wimp Vegeta!" I called down to him.

  "You disappoint me Miyugen.  You haven't seemed to learn anything since you left!" Vegeta smirked.

  "Maybe that's because you teaching methods were wrong!" I shouted back.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "I was the best and am the best teacher you ever will have had!"

  "Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes.

  "It's time I taught you one last thing. When to hold your tongue!"

            This word battle was stalling me enough time to recuperate from Vegeta's hit. If I kept it up long enough I'd be ready for a fair fight. My scouter flashed and bleeped like crazy. Vegeta, teeth and fist clenched began to shake visibly and fire began to surround him, a white flame.

  "GRRRRR!" Vegeta growled through his teeth.

            As the white flame around his body thickened, I realized the numbers on my scouter were rising at an alarming rate! Somehow Vegeta was raising his power level! 

  "What? No way!?" I said as his level rapidly crept closer and closer to my own, with no signs of peaking I knew I was doomed. The fire around Vegeta was now a blue and white.

  "How is he doing that?" I choked out. I felt frozen like stone suddenly, the numbers on my scouter speed past my power level like nothing. And then Vegeta brought his energy to bare. Two large balls of Violet light held in his out stretched hands. He continued to strengthen the power in them. His arms raised above his head and his legs spread apart like in a "x" pattern, Vegeta held the energy, "NOW Catch This!!" Vegeta brought his hands together both palm bottoms vertical to each other. He screamed as he poured the energy out of him, the violet dazzling light racing towards me was far from as harmless as it looked.

            The speed on the attack was far too fast for me to dodge and much too strong for a successful block. If this attack were to hit me, I'd be history! But what Vegeta didn't know was that I did learn a few things since I'd left. I had an extra trick up my sleeve, the ace in the hole. I very well could catch the beam…

            I extended my arms out ward towards the beam. The violet beam impacted with my palms. I locked my arms as the impact hit hard. I shouted at the top of my lungs. It stung as I held the beam at bay with my arms. Then concentrating, I summoned the energy to and through me. I could feel myself gaining the extra energy, growing and boiling inside my body. Sweat beaded on my forehead, but evaporated just as quickly from the intense heat. Still I kept control of the beams energy, leeching it and storing it.

  "What?!" I heard Vegeta shout, " W…what's happening!? I'm growing weaker!" Vegeta ripped his hands away aborting his beam assault.

            The trail end of the beam slowed as it came into my control. Through my palms I "soaked" up the last of Vegeta's beam energy. Vegeta's mouth hung wide open amazed at my powered appearance. I had no idea what I looked like at the moment, but I sure felt like a Super Saiyajin! The power I had gained from manipulating Vegeta's power was enormous! I looked down towards Vegeta who was still in the air beneath me his mouth agape.

            I smirked.

  "NOW SENDING IT RIGHT BACK AT YA! 2 TIMES NORMAL!!!" I shouted. I raised my hands above my head and immediately felt the energy gather. The energy crackled and sizzled about my fingers. I strengthened the energy to twice the amount it had been. This was a great amount of energy for my body to contain and I let it loose as soon as it reached it's doubled peak.

            My palm of my right hand to the back of my left, the energy burst forth from me relieving my body from the tension. Twice as powerful and twice as deadly.

            Vegeta tried to move but **everything **in the beam had been doubled from normal, Speed and Power. It connected to his side and crushed his to the rocky mountains below which were completely demolished upon impact.

            I panted and wheezed hard. My body felt much like a runner who had pushed himself well beyond his physical limit in a marathon. 

  "Yeah…Take..that!" I shouted. Although I was vitally drained, triumph washed over me the likes of which proved unexplainable. But as I looked for life signs of Vegeta in what used to be an entire mountain range, the joy faded. 

            Was Vegeta…dead? I had no intention of killing my cousin!

  "Vegeta! Vegeta!" I called feeling my throat dry up. I just wanted to win. I didn't want to kill.

            * My own flesh and blood. I couldn't have could I… *


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Goku 

            As the smoke cleared, Miyugen's facial expression changed from triumph to worry. Vegeta had put a lot into his attack, and however Miyugen had managed to double the energy it proved to totally annihilate the mountains and made for a pretty impressive light show.

  "Vegeta!" Miyugen called down towards the rubble, "C'mon this isn't funny!"

  "That couldn't have taken him out?!" I looked to Piccolo who was still shocked at what he'd just witnessed.

            Miyugen began slowly descending to the crumbled rocks and boulders below. A few trees that were of to the side were engulfed in flame and burning furiously.

            I could sense the genuine hurt in Miyugen's heart; he had no idea what had happened. He turned to look at us his mouth agape.

  "I…I didn't mean to…" He stuttered. * The kid looks so helpless, devastated and almost scared. * I thought.

As I looked on I thought I could see what appeared to be a tear well up in one eye. I sensed his true passion for his cousin. It wasn't hate, and it wasn't contempt, malice or any other vindictive emotion. It was love for a man who was family. 

            I could also sense that man's very much alive aura.

  * Vegeta! * My thoughts were confirmed as I saw the burning trees suddenly wink out as if a strong gale of wind had blown them out.

  "MIYUGEN…!!" It was all I could get out.

The rubble exploded spraying debris all over, In that same instant Vegeta blasted from amidst the rocky chaos. Miyugen turned and was immediately struck to the gut with a double fisted rocket punch. I saw Miyugen cry out in silent pain, as Vegeta rose above him to brace his fist together and bare down on Miyugen's back, sending him screaming to the rocks below.

      Vegeta dove after him his face so contorted with rage. 

This fight wasn't right. 

It had to stop.

      Vegeta pulled Miyugen's head up from the ground that he had laid upon. Pulling his hair so that Miyugen had to stand up. No sooner did Vegeta get Miyugen to his feet, when he spun Miyugen around to face him and promptly deliver a strong jab to Miyugen's gut, doubling him over. 

  "DON'T…(another gut punch)…YOU…(Vegeta strikes Miyugen again)…EVER…(Vegeta slams his fist to his cousin's stomach a third time). Miyugen fell to his knees. His face twisted in so much pain. I couldn't watch this anymore, Vegeta would eventually kill Miyugen if given the chance, and I wouldn't let that happen.

      Vegeta pulled back to strike once again, this time intending to cause severe harm. He shouted,

"DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!"

      He powered up energy into the punch and swung, but his hit didn't connect.

  "Huh…? Kakarot?!!" Vegeta screamed at me. He was utterly surprised to see his fist locked in my hand, clenched around his like a vice, I had used my chi speed to cloak, move to fast to be detected and stop Vegeta's attack.

  "KAKAROT! Stay out of this! This is family business!"

  "Let him go Vegeta! Let go of your rage! Remember what you said," He's family!" I said to him trying to calm his raging soul.

  "AAARGH!" Vegeta released Miyugen's hair allowing the young Saiyajin to slump to the ground, only to swing the other fist at me. I dodged away only by swaying my head to the side so that his punch went wild and then locked his arm against his neck.

"Kakarot!!!" Vegeta choked out trying to speak out over his arm, which had been lodged beneath his jaw.

  " I said this was family business!" I could feel him gathering strength for an attack so I clenched his fist hard, squeezing it so Vegeta howled in pain.

      Miyugen scrambled to get up. With the wind knocked out of him, I could barley make out his words.

"Hey…wait. STOP! Let…him go!" Miyugen stood holding his stomach. He readied himself in his fighting stance but winced in pain and put a hand to his stomach. He was in no fighting condition.

      I couldn't believe this! Even after Vegeta had attacked him so relentlessly he didn't want me to hurt Vegeta. I let a smile cross my face and released Vegeta, I turned to face Miyugen but kept my "eyes" on Vegeta who stood with clenched fist at his sides.

  "That's quite enough out of both of you!" I said making it clear that this fight was over.

      Vegeta unclenched his fist and stood there looking defiant, but did nothing.

  "Now, Miyugen, what are you here for?" I asked.

      Miyugen seemed to relax a bit and stepped out of stance.

  "Kakarot." He began.

  "My name is Goku!" I shot back.

      Miyugen shook his head as if to clear it, "Yes, I meant Goku! I've come here because I've heard of your power. The ability to turn Super Saiyajin. I have been traveling from planet to planet fighting those who wish to fight, trying to reach my maximum peak of potential. I believe… I could improve my fighting ability greatly with training under you!" Miyugen stepped before me and knelt down on one knee, kneeling before me as if I were King! "I request of you," He continued, "That you train me in the way that you have been taught, so that I to may also reach my maximum limit. It is all I wish for!"

  "Don't trust him Goku!" It was Piccolo, he had made a soft landing a few yards behind Miyugen, "He's saiyajin, and he'll try to destroy this planet!"

  "Got something against the Saiyajin green man?!" Vegeta asked threateningly, "Well you can take it up with me any time!"

  "Vegeta! That is enough!" I called over my shoulder.

  "Do you really believe you could harness the powers Kakarot possesses Miyugen? HA! Why a weakling like you…"

  "VEGETA!!" I shouted cutting him off.

I looked down to Miyugen who had his head down in shame.

  "I understand, maybe I'll just be a waste of your time, trying to train me and all."

  "You can say that again." Vegeta threw his "2 cents" in.

      After seeing his earlier performance, this saiyajin definitely had the potential. Not everyone could master two techniques especially ones as powerful as Kame-senin and Kaioken. A practitioner had to be able to take and endure a lot of undesirable stress to the body. But this kid had stamina; there was no doubt about that. I could sense in him the true power he had no idea he had, and I could sense his hearts intent. This was the truth. All he desired was to be strong, not to destroy earth, just to reach his ultimate level, his peak performance. Miyugen had what no one else but I had, I could feel it. He did have what it takes.

      I extended my hand to him, he took it and I pulled him up, but kept a hold of his hand.

  "Under one condition," I began meeting eyes and locking them with his, "After your training you will leave this planet and never return!"

  "I understand fully sir." Miyugen answered back sincerely.

  "Then, let you training begin…"


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: All though I do not own any Characters of DBZ or SM fame, the following characters appearing in this chapter are spawned from my ingeniousness. 

Miyugen, Kimera and Rayanna.

Chapter V

Goku 

After several months of vigorous training, Miyugen was looking sharper and stronger. Not to mention his battling performance. Miyugen seemed much more in control of his fighting, and his management to adapt to and harness the powers of Kaioken. As my very first real pupil, Miyugen proved the quickest learner and the most obedient adolescent I had ever come across. I would have thought, he wasn't even saiyajin, when in all likeliness he was a mirror image of me at that age.

The only thing that had slowed Miyugen's training progression was the gravity chamber. Not the long 600 mile runs nor the full scale spars, but the training in 100x Bejetta gravity. Since Miyugen was born and raised on Bejetta which had a gravitational pull 10 times that of the earth, I had gradually upped it even higher than what I started off doing during my own training. He had started with Vegeta's trademark smirk and an attitude at 20x normal gravity, but was soon stuck to the floor when I told him not to report to me a 45x normal gravity until he had put on his weighted armor my orange work out suit and jogged around the room only five times. His cockiness greatly transformed into respect for me; when asked to do it myself, I pranced around the room with ease. From that point on, Miyugen would only address me as Teacher, his Sensei.

This respect, obedience and out right determination ultimately earned Miyugen his Kame-Kaio 

(signifying he has been fully trained in the arts of Kame-Senin and Kaioken ) uniform ( Sewn with love by my wife Chi-Chi ) which he so proudly boasted by wearing it as he sat before me at the dinner table. His suit bore two signs, the Japanese letter character "ze" to symbolize completion and Kame-Kaio on the back both written in katakana.

"So, your finally finished," Chi-chi said as she sat a plate in front of me.

"Yes, ma'am." Miyugen replied, "Thanks to Sensei Goku, I feel stronger than ever!"

His face lit up like Christmas lights, "Thank you Sensei Goku!"

"Just Goku," I replied.

"Yes, of course Sensei Goku!!" Miyugen answered.

I don't now why he always had to add a title to me or Chi-chi other than the fact that I had been his master and teacher, but for some odd reason he couldn't get off the kick of adding a title and just address us as normal people. Maybe that was because of all the stress I had placed on my teachings of honor and such. Perhaps they had been to far ingrained into his brain. I just chuckled and shook my head, but Miyugen didn't seem to notice.

Chi-chi called upstairs to our son Gohan. Gohan was now 11 years old and he bounded down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Miyugen and shouted, "Uncle Miyugen!"

"Hey Gohan!" Miyugen called back.

Neither Gohan nor Miyugen were blood related other than the fact that they were both of Saiyajin descent and I have no idea how "uncle Miyugen" got started. But Miyugen seemed fine with it and Gohan would always address him as that.

"I didn't know you were coming over for dinner!" Gohan said and took a seat.

"Neither did I. Sensei request that I stay for Evening meal," Miyugen returned, " I guess this means good bye then."

"Good bye?" Gohan asked looking puzzled, "Your leaving? Why?"

"GOHAN!" Chi-chi interrupted firmly yet motherly, "We'll bless the food and than talk."

We bent our heads and I said a prayer, after which Gohan exploded into questions, "Where are you gonna go Uncle? Why can't you stay? Your fun to be around! Why do you got to go!?"

"I made a promise to sensei, that after my training was complete, I would leave this planet. And I stand by my word." Having said that Miyugen opened his mouth and Began to inhale Beef Teriyaki. A silence fell over us.

"Miyugen, you know you don't have to go." I said, "You've got a place here if you want it."

"No thank you sensei. I can't wait to go back to galactic challenging. That way I can show case my Kame-Kaio and destroy my foes!" Miyugen said ambitiously.

"Don't ever underestimate your opponent Miyugen. Read deep into their aura to find their true power and only utilize Kaioken as a last resort." I advised.

"I will keep that in mind Sensei Goku." Miyugen began on his rice. "Delicious cooking ma'am Chi-chi!"

"Why thank you Miyugen that was very nice of you." Chi-chi answered basking in the glow of his complement, 

"It's been a long time since I've heard that." She darted her eyes toward me.

"OH! I agree! Most definitely, Superb Honey!" I said a little nervously.

"So uncle Miyugen, how'd you like Bulma's cooking when you were at her house? I hear she's got a little something for you. Your not trying to take her away from Vegeta are you?" Gohan asked out of nowhere.

"Uhh…" Miyugen hesitated, "It was fine."

"The… food you mean, right?" Gohan was probing, "You did eat the food she cooked… you didn't… eat out or anything?" Gohan insinuated.

"GOHAN!" His mother scolded.

"The food! Gohan!" Miyugen said loudly and sounding a little embarrassed.

I was trying hard not to laugh and I think the tea I was drinking was seeping through my eyes.

After we settled down from that I asked the question that had been on my mind since I had begun training Miyugen. It was obvious Miyugen was a saiyajin; he had that wild spiky jet-black hair the brown bushy tail, and the sixth sense for fighting. But only 4 saiyajins were supposedly to be the only ones to have escaped the destruction of the home world Bejetta. Me, my evil brother Raditz, Napa, and Vegeta. But some how Miyugen was sitting across from me at the dinner table, in the flesh making a fifth full blooded Saiyajin. So I had to ask,

"Miyugen, if you don't mind my questioning, how… did you manage to get away from Bejetta's destruction?"

It was obvious this question had been on every ones mind because as soon as I had asked it, food consumption stopped, and all eyes turned on Miyugen.

Miyugen 

My stomach knotted and suddenly I lost my appetite. I wished this would've never come up. The horrors of my past… my mother…my… father. My cousin… my…first love. They all played a part in a long story in which I'd rather not even remember. But the pain had only subsided from those days, but had never disappeared. Now at the mention of my home planet, the horrific memories rushed in on me. I remembered, so vividly. They couldn't understand how I feel. And I didn't want to answer the question and have these memories resurface as nightmares.

"I…left to galactically challenge." I only told partial truth. Flash backs surrounded me and her screams filled my ears. "They… they k…killed her!" I mumbled almost inaudibly.

"What?" Sensei Goku asked," I can't hear you Miyugen Speak up!"

"Did someone warn you about the impending destruction?" Gohan asked me.

No.

No one had warned me. I had no clue Bejetta would be destroyed by Freiza in the Future.

I remembered…

* I was the son of the Chief of the Saiyajin army, a Saiyajin elite by the name of Napa, and my mother was the duchess, the sister of the queen, who was Vegeta's mother, twin sister to be exact. My mother's marriage to my father was more or less a forced arrangement, which also by force brought me into this world. I loved my mother and hated my father who day by day would constantly abuse his authority to sell my mother to his troops and also to physically by his hand abuse both me and my mother. My mother taught me virtues, and my father taught me violence and ambition. My cousin Vegeta, much younger at the time was also my "mentor" who did every thing but kill me in his intense teaching methods. I hated living, and I hated killing. But I loved challenge. And it was a challenge not to run into a life of hatred and needless destruction as my ever so "loving" cousin stressed the opposite in his murderous ways. As a young squire, I was a product of selective breeding the high ones on the totem pole were trying to breed royal and powerful warriors in to the family and so even at my young age, the king had already selected my supposed mate, Kimera, a female saiyajin 9 standard years old and about as ruthless as they come. She wanted to…"be with me" earlier then our time but I had no interest in a violent psycho like her. I had been taught different, and I didn't want to change, my mothers teachings stuck to me. But Saiyajin society and my mother's teachings often times clashed, naming me a "weakling" or "tail-less freak" disowning me as saiyajin. I didn't want to live, I really didn't but then…I met her. From the other side of the planet a truffle female my age Rayanna had befriended me. Little did I know that our friendship would guide me to deeper feelings, feelings I soon exposed to the prying eyes of Kimera with an embracing kiss to this girl who had captured my heart. Not long after that war was declared against the truffle race. My Mother had been having an affair with a truffle man that was discovered and threw the king into a fury, not to mention my father and Vegeta and the rest of Saiyajin society. When war was declared, I rushed off to find Rayanna, I didn't want to lose her more than anything. But, I was too weak. Too weak to stop the energy beam combined by Vegeta, Napa, and Kimera. They tore her apart before my very eyes. She screamed to me, "I'll never forget you Miyugen!" And… she was gone. I couldn't stand the sickening sounds of explosions and the hateful shouting and the agonizing shrieks of the war. Rayanna's scream tore through my brain and I flipped, she was the only one I truly cared about or had been cared by other than my mother and these faces before me told me it was for my own good! I didn't escape the planet. I fled the planet. I fled in a space pod in gut wrenching anguish and hatred for the only thing to clear my mind. Challenge. *

"You're the son of Napa?" Gohan asked aloud, snapping me out of my nightmarish reverie and to the shocking realization that I had been thinking aloud. I tried to swallow although my throat was completely dry and I blinked away tears threatening to well up in the corners of my eyes. Trying, but failing miserably to regain my composer and push away the horrible ordeal lodged within my memory.

"Yes. Although I hate to admit it." I said. I could detect a big difference in my voice, when I spoke after hearing his name. It was unforgiving, filled with malice. I tried to control myself, "You know him?"

Sensei Goku and Gohan looked to each other then to Chi-chi then to each other again, and then to me, "Oh, we've met." Sensei Goku stated. Gohan nodded.

"Did you kill him? Hope so, I know he didn't live up to your honorable standards sensei." I controlled my voice the best I could, but it still came out unsteady and vengeful.

"Actually, Vegeta did." Sensei Goku answered.

The impact of those words hit me harder than I thought they would. I knew shock was just written all over my face, "My father's dead?" Silence hung in the room. I lowered my head to stare at a plate of Barbequed boneless spare ribs, the only thing left on my plate. The sauce looked extra red now.

"Ugh, I'm finished. Delicious meal though." I forced a smile to my face and got up from the table. I headed out the door with a bow to the family and a bowing salute to sensei Goku.

I just wanted to be alone for a while.

---------------------------------------

Her face so bruised, so beaten. Contorted in so much agony.

"MIYUGEN!!!"

Too weak.

Couldn't save her.

"Miyugen! Hey over here!" A familiar voice called out. I snapped my head up but before I saw whom it was an arm wrapped mine. A face appeared in front of me.

"Hey, Sweetie!"

"Hey Bulma." I said none to enthusiastically. Bulma was a tall nicely put together woman in her early twenties maybe just twenty or even younger. Bulma had her green colored hair falling down to her shoulders and was looking semi attractive. Actually Bulma was a far cry from ugly, she wasn't bad at all, but besides the fact that she was older than me and possibly the future wife of Vegeta and mother in the future of my best friend who was my future cousin Trunks, I found her sexually inspiring but, in the mood I was in, that was the furthest thing from my mind. My one love and only love I could have ever loved was gone for good. I lowered my head again to stare at the ground and continued walking silently, thoughts kept to myself, while Bulma clung onto me and walked along side me.

  "Hey cutie, what's the matter? Anything on your mind? What ever is bothering you I'm sure I can fix back at my place!" Bulma tickled me under my chin in an attempt to entice me. It didn't work.

 "Bulma, nothing you can do will make me feel any better." I said rather coldly and shrugged her arm away. Bulma stopped and I kept walking and immediately regretted saying what I did. I would have eventually turned around to apologize, but Bulma ran after me shouting, "Miyugen! Miyugen wait!" She got in front of me and put her hands to my chest, I could feel her hands tighten on my pecs.

  "Bulma…!" I smacked her hands away non-violently while rolling my eyes.

  "Wait Miyugen." She stood in front of me and wouldn't let me pass, "How do you know what I can do if you don't try. I'll make sure I'm good to you!"

  "Uhh…" That sounded good. I washed away unclean thoughts away and reminded myself who she was. The possible wife of Vegeta, and mother of Trunks from the future who had become my best friend in the present. I don't know why I kept Vegeta's well fare in mind since he was not only involved in the death of Rayanna, but now also my father and I'm sure he wouldn't think twice about doing away with me if I got on his nerves. And Besides, she was his Future woman, they weren't together now. But, then I didn't love Bulma so what was the point? And any slip up and Trunks may never be born.

I couldn't be apart of that.

  "Bulma, look… I'm sure you could but, I'm not in that kind of mood." I said to her.

            She pushed me against something, I don't remember what, probably a tree trunk or a wall.

  "Let me get you in the mood!" Bulma threw herself into me bringing her lips to mine, prying them open with her tongue. At first I didn't resist. Bulma moaned as we kissed and I knew she wouldn't want to let go until we had gone all the way. And… I just couldn't do that. I brought my hand away from her hips, pulled her arms from around my neck and gently pushed her away.

  "Miyugen?! What was that for?" She tried to come at me again, but I held my hands up.

  "No. No Bulma. You have a man who love you and will take care of you. My cousin Vegeta." I told her.

  "What?! Oh please Miyugen, do you really think I would do any thing with a self-centered creep like him! What do you think I am?

* won't answer that one * "You don't get it. I won't do this to either of my cousins. Trunks is my friend. If you and I were together there is a very real possibility he would be erased. I don't have any real feelings for you Bulma… I'm sorry, I really am but… Vegeta does, there just tucked inside him. You need to help him express those feelings. I can't be used as a practice dummy."

 "Practice? Oh no. You're the real thing honey."

  "No."

  "Why not? I'd do my best for you Miyugen."

  "I don't want you like that! Look, I really need to be by myself, ok? Focus on Vegeta, Some where in his heart I'm sure he's a… charming man, you just need to find it in him." With that I turned and began walking away from Bulma. She "Hmphed" aggregately and stormed off to go back to her house. I sighed deeply. Sooo tempted. But my morals atleast needed to include a loving relationship, and one even close to that was destroyed a long time ago. I would never have those same feelings for some one again.

-------------------------------------

            I awoke the next day to spit in my face and a slap. I wiped the saliva from my face. I had wondered off so far the other night I recognized this as the place where I had landed lots of miles away from civilization.

  "Wake up Sleepy head! I've got a proposition for you!" Before my vision cleared I already knew who it was, good ol' cousin Vegeta.

  "What do you want?" I said throwing annoyance into my voice.

  "So you've been trained by Kakarot to do that Kaioken thing huh?" Vegeta asked.

  "His name is Goku. Sensei Goku!" I said firmly standing up and stretching, I yawned, "Yeah, so what about it?"

            Vegeta's mouth twisted into a wicked grin, "I've been watching you Miyugen. With his techniques taught to you, you've definitely increased your fighting ability and power level."

  "Enough of the small talk Vegeta, what do you want?"

  "To the point I like that. You know… with our combined strength we could take on Kakarot, leaving the others for easy pickings, this way we can get a hold of the dragonballs, and make a wish!"

  "Are you suggesting that after all he's done for me I turn my back on Sensei Goku!?" I was appalled at the idea and I let it be known.

  "Don't be weak like Kakarot! Have you no tail?!" Vegeta insulted anger in his voice, "Look at this, it's perfect, I can almost defeat Kakarot and with your help I can… we can Destroy him!"

  "So you can destroy me once we get the dragonballs like you did to my father?"

Vegeta stared at me for a long moment.

  "You were friends, and blood." I added.

  "Napa was weak" Vegeta returned, "you on the other hand…"

  "I'll be no part of it!"

  "What do you mean 'No part of it?'"

  "What don't you un-der-stand Vegeta!? If you want Sensei, you'll have to go through me!" I pointed a thumb to my chest.

  "Your father was weak, but he was much smarter than you are! He would never oppose me!" He put his face up to mine.

  "He never got the chance did he?" I towered over Vegeta; he was like 4.9" while I was like 5.11'. But still with Chi energy size doesn't matter. Experience and mind over body control is the true factor that makes the difference. After being taught by sensei Goku, I felt I really had a good chance this time. I "read" into Vegeta's power level. I knew he would want to fight but I didn't want this to be a blood bath so, I said, "Maximum Power Level, 9,500!"

  "10,000!" Vegeta shot back staring directly into my eyes.

  "9,750" I hassled lower not taking my eyes from him.

  "9,855!" Vegeta raised his wager.

            Sure. Why not.

  "Deal." Not taking our eyes from each other, we slapped our right hands together and held them there squeezing each others hand to get a better sense of the numerical value of the others aura. When we reached 9,855, Vegeta and I broke away using a backwards bound so that we landed far away from one another but facing each other.

* Here comes bout two. * I thought. I'd sparred against Trunks in a full-scale fight, and he like his father had a very distinct pattern. It was apparent when I recalled Vegeta's Fighting techniques in comparison to Trunks. I was evenly matched with Trunks during the spar and to my knowledge Trunks was more powerful than Vegeta.

            Vegeta dashed on air toward me, I read his next attack with ease and dodged the punch with my head. He brought a knee up towards my gut but my training with flexibility and speed came in handy as I only bent back my torso so my upper body was parallel with the ground and his knee passed over. Almost like a slinky I scored the first hit, with a backward handspring and both feet to Vegeta's cranium. It didn't do much more than push him away and surprise him.

  "Don't make me mad Miyugen!" Vegeta threatened.

  "I'm not trying my hardest!" I instigated, "C'mon bring it on!" I beckoned with my hand and took my fighting stance of Kame-Senin. I saw Vegeta's eyes shift to my feet and new what he would do next. I didn't fall for his decoy fireball he launched toward the ground and jump like he had wanted me to. When the smoke and debris flew up in to my face, I charged through it as fast as I could to land a strong punch to Vegeta's abdomen. He was pushed back astonished as his feet dug in the ground from his backwards momentum. Anger was written all over his face. It subsided and Vegeta calmed, "You've… improved. But not enough for the great VEGETA!!" Speed lines were the only thing I saw and pain to about every corner of my body. I must have blacked out for a short second or two because; I was suddenly on the ground looking up towards Vegeta who stomped me good with his foot in my gut. It felt like dinner would come up my throat. Going with the response of my body to the pain, I grabbed Vegeta's Leg to my stomach and kicked his other leg tripping him up. It wasn't exactly an attack, but it off balanced Vegeta long enough for me to roll away and get to my feet. Vegeta stumbled on a rock and fired a well-aimed fireball out to me, but I smacked it away. Vegeta's little games wouldn't work on me anymore.

            Vegeta stood there staring at me. We both knew that at the low level we were at we couldn't exactly kill each other, but just bruise and break a few thing to come to some sort of settlement. The level rules were settled, and this could go on forever. 

  "Well Vegeta, You gonna stand there, or do we finish this?" I asked challenge thick in my tone.

  "Go ahead, Miyugen!"

  "Yah!" I shouted and using chi speed to up the speed of my punches, I drilled them at Vegeta. He swayed his head back and forth and to side to side, dodging each and every punch. I growled out of annoyance and went to swing hard, but a strong punched was lodged in my gut. It paralyzed me for a second. Saliva fell from my mouth, and Vegeta brought his hands up to unleash a blast of deadly energy directly to my chest. I rolled on the ground head over heals until I sensed another attack coming from above, I fired two beams of energy to the ground to speed me away by air in the nick of time as Vegeta's energy bomb exploded under me. Vegeta materialized through the smoke and attacked with fist of fury. None of them connected as I managed to block each and everyone. I dashed backwards away from Vegeta and he came toward me through the air he "cloaked" with his chi speed and appeared right in front of me. I dashed backward again and his left hook missed by miles. He flew in toward me at top speed. I struck out a kick, which landed my foot to his face. Quickly turning I nailed him again with an additional hard sidekick to his ribs with my other leg, which cracked his armor and drew some blood. I unwisely allowed Vegeta to recover, and he looked at his cracked armor aghast. 

  "Now that evens the score!" I panted.

            Vegeta's eyes speared right into me and he growled like a bloodthirsty animal.

            I sensed it even before the chi flame appeared, "Hey! You can't do that we had an agreement!"

GOKU 

            I felt it; as I was about to stuff rice into my mouth an unnecessarily high power level. Anything at that level had to be determined to kill. And I recognized that energy, and the lower energy now building up to match.

  "There going at it again?!" I shouted and jumped up from the table.

  "Goku…?" Chi-chi began, but I cut her off.

  "No time to explain, honey, gotta stop Vegeta before he Kills Miyugen and takes the whole planet with him!" I blasted off into the sky knowing that my words maybe all too true.

--------------------------------------

            The sky was lighted up in bright hues of purple and sky blue! I could see their figures in the distance. Vegeta had already unleashed his ultra purple assault, which was speeding toward Miyugen, who was powering up a deadly 'Kamehameha!' a method in which I had taught him. He wouldn't have time to create enough power before Vegeta's attack hit him, and Vegeta's blow would take Miyugen out at his current level. I cupped one hand and the energy appeared. Stronger and faster than both Vegeta's power and Miyugen's. I knew it would reach them in time. I thrust my hand forward sending the golden yellow energy on its way.

  "KAMEHAMEHA!!!" Miyugen's voice was heard shouting over the noise of the Vegeta's beam, which was about to cover him whole. His Kamehameha wave stopped Vegeta's strike dead in its tracks, not moving an inch even, which totally surprised me. Even so, I did not recall the fireball I'd launched. It struck right where the two beams connected and the sky lit up into an assortment of colors on impact, with a defining explosion. Winds at incredible speeds tore up the ground and pushed clouds away. Still the two combatants held their ground (or air if you will,) so as not to be pushed away in the winds tornado like effect. The wind died down and the sky was now colored brown from the falling debris and suspended dust. I was standing between the two as they coughed and sputtered as the smoke was clearing.

            They went to turn their attention back on each other but instead found me standing there looking straight ahead, but an eye on both of them.  "What's the meaning of this?"

                        I… I can explain Sensei." Miyugen began.

  "I had important business to discuss with my cousin!" Vegeta said, "Hmph, but he wasn't interested. Tail less freak." Vegeta shot off leaving an energy trail.

            I turned my attention on Miyugen now. He was covered in lots of dirt and his head was down.

            Miyugen wouldn't meet my eyes.

  "So, explain." I said, "I was trying to enjoy my breakfast and suddenly I feel an enormous chi reading and it's you and Vegeta fighting…again!"

  "I'm sorry to have interrupted your meal time sensei. Please forgive me…" Miyugen raised his head slightly eyes still lowered. He shifted his eyes to where Vegeta had disappeared in the distance, "It's just… I said something that set him off and… well you know how short tempered he is!"

            I looked at him skeptically. He still would not meet my gaze, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

  "Oh, no sir! I'll be out of here by tomorrow so I'll be out of your hair! Thank you…for understanding Sensei. Well, I need to begin packing my things so…"

  "Yes, let's return home."

MIYUGEN 

            My stuff packed and in my ship, I prepared my self for departure. Sproting my saiyajin uniform, I decided to train in the weighted armor and save my Kame-Kaio uniform for fighting against opponents. The gang was here to see me off. Some face looked relieved that I was leaving, (faces of Yajirobe and Oolong who were afraid of me the day the found out I was Saiyajin) and others sad as if they didn't want me to leave. And another face in particular glared at me. It was Bulma. Geez, if looks could kill…

            I made my way to Sensei Goku after exchanging goodbyes and handshakes with the group. I stood before him and did a bowing salute. I held it. I looked up to him. He stood tall and proud, "I thank you for all your patience in training me Sensei Goku. I will fight with mind and body united and show heart to all my opponents, this I swear!" I stood back up, I looked to him and he said, "Farewell my student! Kame-Kaio warrior son Miyugen!" He smiled and bowed back to me. I in turn smiled and turned to my ship. I began to head for it and hesitated. Where was Trunks? He did know that I would be leaving, didn't he? I had stepped into my ball of a ship when I heard him call out.

  "Cousin! Wait!" From up above both Vegeta and Trunks landed in front of my ship. Vegeta scowled at me as Trunks stepped forward. It was funny to see Trunks and Vegeta together and see the family resemblance. Trunks and Vegeta had totally different attitudes, but by looking at them you could tell they were father and son.

  "Miyugen, don't go. Stay. We will need your help in the fight that's about to come. And then, after that…. Why not come back with me into the future? It will be totally different then from what it is now, Earth will be safe!" Trunks offer was sincere and he meant what he said. But something, I dunno, a gut feeling, some kind of nether world intuition told me in the back of my mind that I had to refuse his offer.

  "I'm sorry Trunks. But, I can't." Trunks took his fingers through his purple colored hair, sighed and looked away, 'Too bad." He said.

            I felt I had to explain, but really I couldn't. "Something tells me I have to go…Something or someone out there is my destiny. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

            Trunks looked some what hurt. He forced a smile, "Yeah, when you have a bald head and a white beard!" He joked, we laughed together. It was true. Trunks was from 20 years in the future, so by the time I saw him again at his current age in the future, I'd be well into my late thirties. Trunks raised a fist, not to attack me, but to say goodbye. With our friendship, we had found time to create a hand shake type thing that we did just to be goofy, now that handshake was a way for us to communicate our goodbyes. I turned to Vegeta who surprisingly stepped forward with what seemed like a firm hand shake and a smile.

  "Have a nice trip cousin. See you next fall." He released my grip and then he and Trunks Blasted off into the sky and disappeared. I stepped into my space pod, wondering what the heck had gotten into Vegeta to cause him to come up with some dry humor like that. I chalked it up as another one of his common flaws. Vegeta was never really good at showing affection, and I don't think I helped him find out how. I ignited the engines and the ship roared to life. I dialed in some coordinates and pushed the throttle to max and slowly lifted off the ground. The pod accelerated up faster than sound and into the atmosphere.

            It wasn't very long after that when it happened. The pod went Haywire. Malfunction reading flashed all across my monitor and sparks jettisoned from the console. The ship went into a crazy spin at so many G's I was losing consciousness.  My stomach felt like it was going to come up through my throat, as I realized the ship was losing altitude, rolling with engines still at full. The G force was getting to be too much. The gravity chamber never prepared me for this. No matter how frantically I tried to get the ships controls to respond to my commands it remained on its wacky course. Suddenly, all systems crashed. The ship remained in the air for maybe a second and then it plummeted straight down.

            I didn't even feel the impact…

AUTHOR's Note:

Well if you've gotten this far your probably more of a Dragonball Z fan then a Sailor Moon fan. I advertised this story as a cross over of DbZ and SM but I know anyone who has been reading this is wondering where Is the Sailor Moon is Soldier Z. Well, once again if you've gotten this far you are definitely worth telling a secret to. In the following chapter, Miyugen has his first encounter with the Sailor Scouts! I don't call them senshi and there is a reason for that. A reason that won't be explained in chapter six, but  is explained throughout the series. So for those moonies out there that have stuck it through this far, I am both impressed and appreciative. Stay tuned for the next upload. Chapter 6, the final chapter of Soldier Z Volume 1 Book 1.

Peace.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

SERENA 

The girls and I were sitting out having a picnic one day after school. Lita had provided all the food since she was the best cook. I was taking small bites of food when Rei who had a unique way of sensing thing dropped her cup of tea and looked to the sky.

Mina whipped her head to the side to look at Rei. Mina's blonde hair flowed in the wind…and into my face. I heard her say to Rei, "What's the matter Rei?"

Ami said, "Look!"

"What? I can't see! Mina's hair is in the way!" I shouted Mina's hair fell away as I struggled to get it out of my mouth. When I could see I said, "What are you guys looking at?"

Lita blinked her brandy brown eyes and shouted, "It's gonna crash!"

The girls jumped to there feet.

"What? What?!" I asked turning to look around frantically.

"Look up in the sky you dork!" Rei said.

I finally noticed their heads were all tilted up towards the sky. I looked also and then jumped up too, "It's gonna Crash!!"

"No kidding you ditz!" Rei insulted again.

Up in the sky was a smoke trailing ball, it was screaming towards the earth at great speed. It sunk below the horizon and then a gigantic explosion erupted and a wave of wind blew all of our hair around and the trees even. All of us were screaming as the sky filled with smoke and a rush of wind current almost knocked us off our feet. The wind died down as quickly as it had started.

"We'd better go check this out girls. I don't like the feeling of this." Ami said.

"Right!" I replied taking out my transformation stick, "Let's do it!"

We raised the sticks in to the air and it's magic individually surrounded us. We soon transformed into our super selves, the Sailor scouts!

------------------------------

We arrived at the scene of the crash site and peered deep into a crater in the ground. Fire was burning inside the crater and the trees to the side were also engulfed in flames. Mercury with her mind on saving the landscape used her powers over ice to put out the flames. White smoke filled the area and turned gray when it mixed with the black smoke from the fires that had been burning.

As the smoke slowly pealed away, we were able to see it.

"I see it!" Mina, now Sailor Venus called out.

"I wonder what it is?" Lita (Sailor Jupiter) said.

"Get back…" Sailor Mars (Rei) warned. She stared down at the ball in the middle of the crater and took a cautious step back.

"Well we have to make sure who ever is in that thing is okay." I said.

"It's not of this world. And I don't think it has come in peace." Rei stepped back again. 

That got me to step back a bit. The…ship (?) was circular and didn't look like anything I'd ever seen so it had to be from out of this world.

"HEY! Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" It was Rini transformed in to her Chibi Moon uniform, "Wow! What is that!?" Is it an alien ship?" Rini was the youngest of us scouts and also the most spunky, curious and disobedient. "Let's go see!" She jumped down onto the steep drop of the crater. She slid down the slope as if she were on a skateboard.

"Rini!" I scolded, "Get back here!"

"Your not my mommy! You can't tell me what to do! Besides, I just wanna look!" Rini snapped back.

That's what she thought. She had no idea.

Rini crept closer to the door of the ship. Its front windshield was cracked from impact. She raised her hand to touch the ship and the door responded with a jerk and a whine. Rini jumped back. The door was opening.

"AAAGHH!" Rini shrieked and scrambled up the crater. I helped her up and over the edge.

"See, you should've listened to me you little brat!" I scolded.

"Shaddup meat ball head I told you I just wanted to…"

"You guys! Look!" Jupiter exclaimed.

A humanoid figure poked his head out and looked up. We all backed away from the crater so as not to be meet by his eyes. Somehow the humanoid figure flew up into thin air and hovered slowly down to the ground, it's back was turned to us. It was a guy, with the weirdest style of hair and the strangest clothing. He looked human at least, but then the guy scratched his head with a brown bushy object.

"He's got a tail!" Rini pointed out.

…I wasn't scared…Really! It's just…when you see this horrible hulking monster with fangs and claws and a cobra snake for a tail, scratching it's head with the teeth of the snake, then turning around with the most evil smile you've ever seen… uh you tend to get a little nervous and want to react some way ;)…o_0

MIYUGEN 

The blonde meatball head female totally over reacted. You see I have this thing I do when I'm nervous. I scratch my head with my tail; it's nothing, just a nervous reaction right? Well, I was standing there simply minding my own business trying to figure out what had just happened and how the hell I was supposed to find a ride out of this place, and I see these little school girls standing there trying to look tough with Power Levels no higher than… maybe 15,000. And then, this blonde headed girl who stood out to me for about a nanosecond as the leader…let out the most high-pitched sound I'd ever heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IT"S AN ALIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She jumped into the air with her legs and arms flailing at about 500 miles per hour. I covered my ears and realized all of a sudden that these girls were now rushing in on me!

"W-WAIT! I'm not an enemy! I'm not a…errgh!" It was hopeless for me to try and argue with this "Leader" I guess she had put every single girl in to a panic, and now they targeted me as an enemy.

At the same time it was hopeless for these girls to think that with their power levels they'd even come 

close to taking me on, but fine, they wanted to fight I'd give them exactly what they wanted.

LITA 

            He tried to say something, probably a threat and if it was this guy was going down. He was probably some Negaverse loser. He dressed dumb enough. And no alien garbage was going to try and take over our crystal Tokyo! I clenched a fist as we came in closer and as one we let him have it. I threw punches at him as fast as I could. But… every single attack met some type of resistance. His arms were a blur and no one, whether punching or kicking seemed to land a single blow. 

            He was being driven back to the edge of the crater and then…

He jumped into the air pulling a back flip and landed on the other side.

  "Let me try and explain!" The guy called to us.

  "We know exactly what you want Nega trash!" I shouted to him raising a fist. I was pretty fired up, "You want to destroy crystal Tokyo!! Well I Sailor Jupiter won't let you do that!!" I summoned my electric energy for my special attack, "Jupiter Thunder SMASH!!!" I let go of the energy in what looked like a blue energy disc with lightning surrounding it.

            Debris erupted as my attack-hit home.

            At least, I thought it had done something, but when all the smoke cleared away the alien guy was standing there with his hand outward in what looked like he'd done a flicking motion with his middle finger and thumb to stop my attack. He didn't look the least bit bothered by the attack physically. If any thing he looked very annoyed.

  "Uh…how?" I wondered and stepped back.

  "Don't worry Jupiter, I got him!" Venus attacked with her "love chain encirclement" a beam/whip like attack emerged from Venus's hands and stretched out at the alien guy.

He smacked it away.

            Mars used her "Celestial Fire" which with a forearm was deflected, Mercury used her bubbles and they were dodged and froze things behind him. Chibi Moon used her mini moon tiara and the being caught it.

  "Hey!" Serena transformed in to Sailor Moon now shouted, "You can't do that, try this on for size Creep!" After "warming" up her "Moon Tiara" she flung that at him.

            The guy flung Chibi Moon's tiara into Serena's with pinpoint accuracy and the collision caused a bright flash as the energy spread away. 

            Nothing had worked.

  "Who is this guy?" I groaned *  what did we have left? Every single attack was fended off with extreme ease almost like shrugging your shoulder. How could he have that much power?  * 

  "Okay then… All together girls!" Serena began forming her "Moon Tiara" energy. I called upon my lighting power and as one we gave it our all in an attempt to rid ourselves of this Nega idiot. It was like a multi colored volcanic eruption when our powers hit. Billowing smoke flooded the sky. Before the smoke even began to clear he was breathing down my neck,

  "My turn."

We all heard his voice from behind but before any of us had the chance to turn around, he dropped down to sweep kick Venus and I in one fluid motion.

            I fell hard on my hip and Venus landed on her butt and banged her head. I looked up.

How was he that fast? The smoke of our last attack still hadn't disappeared and this guy managed to make his way over or around the crater and behind us with out anyone detecting him. 

            The alien guy bounded up and Sailor Moon and Mercury were rushing in on him. Before he had landed he stretched his arms out to his side his palms facing where Serena and Ami we rushing from opposite sides. Instead of blasting a deadly energy ball of some sort, a tremendously strong gust of wind pulsated from him taking Ami and Serena off their feet and on their backs.  Chibi Moon ran at him at full speed ready for a hard hitting groin strike and the guy simply put his hand to Rini's forehead, pushed with minimal effort and had Rini flying through the air like a rag doll.

            Mars was waiting for him, right behind with a good straight punch.

She threw it and I knew it would connect, but the alien guy was much faster than I had given him credit for. Hardly turning his torso, he caught Rei's fist in his palm and squeezed down on her hand to trap it. His eyes burned fiercely into hers.

            This didn't look good.

REI 

            I'd thought for sure I would have nailed the guy in the back of his head as close as I was to him. But when I struck out he caught my fist in his hand and turned to look at me. His eye glared at me.

*  now I'm dead  * I closed my eyes and waited for impact from his counter attack.

Nothing.

            His grip on my hand slackened, so loosely it didn't even feel as if his hand were there. I reopened my eyes and looked at him wondering why he'd not attacked me.

He stood frozen like a statue; his eyes wide open and mouth agape. He twitched a bit and had this far off look as if remembering something deep in his mind.

*  Oooookaaaaay.  * I thought. Still the guy remained in his totally weird state of stillness. *  Okay that's enough! I'm going to knock his block off!  *  With my other hand, I balled a fist and came in from the side hard, no guy was going to check out my body like that and think that he could just get away with it.

            Once again, the guy was too fast, he snapped out of his daze and dodged just in time to evade my swing. He let go of my other hand and as he did so my own swinging momentum turned me a full one-eighty tripping up on my high heels flailing and falling back… into the guys arms.

            He caught me before I'd hit the pavement and once again he looked deeply almost with concern into my eyes. He turned his eyes away from me and gently laid me down to the ground. Drawing himself to full height, he clenched his fist. Like a candle wick his hands formed fire glowing and encircling his fist.

  "Now, I wouldn't try anything funny." He began, "Let me try to expla…" A police siren shrieked and a fire truck, ambulance and police cars and News show vans pealed around the corner. I turned my head to see what the alien guy would do but… he was already gone.

"….?" I stood up with the other Sailor Scouts.

  "What happened here?" A police officer asked as he made his way up.

  "Look a Spaceship!" A female reporter pointed out. The police barricade that had been set up were totally ignored and run over by a bunch of over enthusiastic news reporters and cameramen.

            My mind returned to the strange guy who we scouts had just fought. Ever single one of us had taken our try at knocking him out, but for some reason, it seemed, he had treated me specially. Something felt right, but something felt wrong about the aliens' presence here. Was he from the Negaverse? If he was why didn't he just finish us off now and take all of our energy including the innocents surrounding us?  My mind was thoroughly intrigued and frankly this chance meeting only left me wanting to know more. I honestly couldn't wait until we meet again.

            I looked to the sky and allowed the night breeze to caress my face.  I stared up at the full moon; my mind wandering thru a thousand different possibilities, this strange man had struck something inside of me.  Anger, wonder, I could not thoroughly explain it.  All I knew was that next time I saw him it would be different.  I would not allow him to look at me like that again!! The nerve of him, I mean someone I had just met.  Yet, somehow I wasn't as mad as I wanted to be.

MIYUGEN 

            *  Who was this woman! She was so beautiful, so amazingly familiar!  * From a nearby skyscraper I looked down towards a scene of flashing camera light and vehicle lights. But that's not what caught my attention. I homed in on her from the peak of the building. My heart jumped as my very eyes confirmed it. The girl with the red skirt, she had the same hair, the same eyes, the same build, the same… everything! I couldn't believe it. A feeling I couldn't even begin to explain washed over all over my body.

RAYANNA! She looked exactly like Rayanna!

*  could it be?  *

            I saw her lift her head up to look to the sky. Those lovely purple eyes looked as if they were staring right at me. I looked deep into those eyes. She never took notice as I admired her from afar. My heart felt as if it were going the speed of light, I'd found her alive…Rayanna…she was…

  "Wait, get grip on your self!" I told myself aloud. I tore my gaze away from her and looked down to my feet. I closed my eyes and backed away from the edge of the building from which I had been peering.

"Rayanna, I saw it happen myself. Nothing was left of her. She is dead."

            But then who was this? The girl with the red skirt I had to meet her! She looked exactly no doubt about it like an older more mature Rayanna. As if Rayanna had aged with me and now existed here on earth. My stomach knotted. But then the way I had totally froze in front of her and just stared at her like some psychopath, she must have thought I was some freak and would never want to see me again, much less talk to me.

I lowered my head shaking it from side to side trying to clear my thoughts.

  "I can't just let this go. She looked exactly like Rayanna! What am I supposed to do? My heart…it goes out to this girl." I dropped down to a fudoza sitting position. I put my chin to my fist to think. It was like a gift from the heavens, a second chance at happiness that could only have been provided by Rayanna.  But this wasn't Rayanna. Rayanna was gone. So why did I feel this way? In my heart there was this place I'd never thought would be opened up again. I had to stay here on earth.

            My conscious fought my intentions.

* no. I don't need this! I fought inside my mind. I'm a galactic challenger. A warrior. Why would I need to spend my time here on earth? This feeling is only holding my down, making me weak!  *

*tomorrow. *

Tomorrow I would come to a decision. Whether or not to stay here on earth or continue in my galactic challenging.  I lay down on the hard concrete roof and closed my eyes. Those wonderful eyes of Rayanna and the red-skirted girl filled my head and for once, I was able to dream.

-------------------------------------------------

            It was barely the crack of dawn when I awoke. I jumped down from the skyscraper rooftop I'd slept on and landed on the ground in front of the crater where my ship lay blocked off by caution signs. I raised my hand and aimed for the ship…

*No! what would I do here?/ I'd protect her with my life  * I clenched my out stretched hand and stared at the craft. I didn't need to get close to the red-skirted girl, but I couldn't run away and leave this girl with out feeling guilty. She was more than just some girl; she was a woman to me.

  "Grrk!" I growled to myself, conflicting thoughts, opinions and emotions confronted each other within my mind, waging war on each other for my best interest.

* My ship was totaled from the inside out. Where would I find the parts? / I didn't train for nothing/ she may need me! / but what could I do? / I have to stay… for her!  *

            I turned my head away closed my eyes, gritted my teeth, opened my hand and let the energy burst forth. I heard the explosion, and then turned back to watch as my ship was disintegrated in a matter of seconds.

Earth was my new home…

[End of Book one]

AUTHOR's note:

            Like it? Don't like it? Hate it? Love it? I want to hear from you! Because believe me, this is not the end of Soldier Z. However whether or not I share my thoughts and ideas over the web via ff.net is up to you. The more people who are interested the more writing I get done.

            As you can see, Soldier Z starts out more of a Dragon ball Z fan fiction then a Sailor Moon fic, but it quickly becomes more Sailor Moon than Dragon ball Z as the series continues. Originally, Soldier Z was a planned 17 book series spanning over several volumes, however since this fan fiction is my debut novel on Fanfiction.net I've condensed the series into approximately 4 volumes and 9 books. I took all the major events and strung them together, almost like a tv series converted into a movie. 

            Let me know if you are interested in the following Chapter;

Soldier Z volume 1 book 2 Miyugen: Kusen Mikata (the hard fighting ally)

Peace.


End file.
